The Walking Dead (Video Game)
For the other video game of the same name, see The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct. The Walking Dead Video Game is an episodic video game that takes place within Robert Kirkman's, The Walking Dead graphic novel series. The game is under development by "Telltale Games". Platforms. The game can be played on the following platforms: *PlayStation Network *Xbox Live Arcade *Microsoft Windows *Mac OS X *iOS Telltale will release "The Walking Dead" in five episodes to tell a full story beginning in spring of 2012. The first episode of the adventure game will debut on April 24, 2012, for PC, Mac, and The PlayStation Network, Release Date, on April 27, for Xbox Live ArcadeXbox Release, and on July 26th, for the iOSiOS Release. The first episode of The Walking Dead became available to download and play in late April. Episode 1 is available immediately upon purchasing the full season with the remaining episodes being delivered monthly thereafter. Due to the late release of the game for iOS, episode 2 became available for download on August 29th. Kirkman has said that, unlike typical zombie games such as Left 4 Dead, it will focus more on characterization and emotion than action. It will also be the first game from Telltale to use the PlayStation Move. It is a point-and-click horror adventure, focusing on problem-solving rather than combat.Steve Sunu, Telltale Games Announces New "The Walking Dead" Website & Screenshots, Comic Book Resources, (February 15, 2012). Plot There are five episodes Video Game Chapters to the story which focuses on Lee Everett, an original character created specifically for the video game. Season 1 "Episode 1: A New Day" :For the complete plot synopsis, see A New Day. *Episode 1: A New Day - April 24th, 2012 (PC, Mac, and PSN), April 27, 2012 (Xbox Live Arcade), July 26, 2012 (iOS) **Introduction - The Long Ride Home **Chapter 1 - Out of the Frying Pan **Chapter 2 - Adventures in Babysitting **Chapter 3 - In Your Charge **Chapter 4 - Rock and a Hard Place **Chapter 5 - It's Just One Bullet **Chapter 6 - Hey, Bud **Chapter 7 - Two Enter, One Leaves **Chapter 8 - Everything's Going to be Okay "Episode 2: Starved for Help" : For the complete plot synopsis, see Starved For Help. *Episode 2: Starved for Help - June 27th, 2012 (Xbox Live Arcade) June 29th, 2012 (PC, Mac, PSN) August 29, 2012 (iOS) **Chapter 1 - Going Hungry **Chapter 2 - Conversation Killer **Chapter 3 - Thank you for Shopping at Save Lots **Chapter 4 - Guess Who's Coming to Dinner **Chapter 5 - Too Much Salt Will Kill You **Chapter 6 - Taking Charlotte **Chapter 7 - You Fight Like A Dairy Farmer **Chapter 8 - It's Not Stealing If You Need It "Episode 3: Long Road Ahead" : For the complete plot synopsis, see Long Road Ahead. *Episode 3: Long Road Ahead - August 28th, 2012 (PSN) August 29th, 2012 (Xbox Live Arcade, Mac, PC) October 18, 2012 (iOS) **Chapter 1 - Goodbye, She Quietly Says **Chapter 2 - Bad Blood **Chapter 3 - Hit The Road **Chapter 4 - What Now? **Chapter 5 - Handle It **Chapter 6 - Unexpected Delay **Chapter 7 - Look Behind You **Chapter 8 - Lend Me Your Ears "Episode 4: Around Every Corner" : For the complete plot synopsis, see Around Every Corner. *Episode 4: Around Every Corner - October 9th, 2012 North America (PSN), October 10th, 2012 (Xbox Live Arcade, PC and Mac), October 17th, 2012 everywhere (PSN) **Chapter 1 - Georgia's First City **Chapter 2 - Down By The River **Chapter 3 - Support Group **Chapter 4 - Bedside Manor **Chapter 5 - Georgia's Last City **Chapter 6 - For Whom The Bell Tolls **Chapter 7 - The Morning After **Chapter 8 - Penultimate "Episode 5: No Time Left" : For the complete plot synopsis, see No Time Left. *Episode 5: No Time Left - Late November to early December. **Chapter 1 - Into The Fire **Chapter 2 - Twice Sky **Chapter 3 - There Ain't No Way **Chapter 4 - Mercy **Chapter 5 - The Marsh House **Chapter 6 - What's In The Bag? **Chapter 7 - Stay Close To Me **Chapter 8 - What Remains Season 2 Telltale Games has confirmed to be working on Season 2 of the Walking Dead video game.Telltale Games Planning The Walking Dead "Season Two" Victoria Earl, The Scapist. (July 6th, 2012.) Which characters will appear, and what the storyline will be has yet to be announced. Marketing On February 15, 2012, Telltale announced the launch of "Playing Dead," a behind-the-scenes online talk show including guests like "The Walking Dead" creator Robert Kirkman and story consultant and "The Book of Eli" writer Gary Whitta. It was announced that the game would be available in disc format on December 4th, 2012, and that the final episode would be released alongside it. Playing Dead: Episode 5 IGN (August 23, 2012)Playing Dead Episode 5 In-Wiki Link Russ Burlingame The Walking Dead Video Game Will Be Released December 4 ComicBook.com (September 23, 2012) Videos Playing Dead Trailers Accolades Trailers Q&A Statistics Achievements/Trophies The following is a list of all obtainable achievements and trophies in the game. System Requirements PC System Requirements Minimum: OS: XP Service Pack 3 / Vista / Windows 7 Processor: 2.0 GHz Pentium 4 or equivalent Memory: 3 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: ATI or NVidia card w/ 512 MB RAM (Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics) DirectX®: Direct X 9.0c Sound: Direct X 9.0c sound device Recommended: OS: XP Service Pack 3 / Vista / Windows 7 Processor: Core 2 Duo 2GHz or equivalent Memory: 3 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: ATI or NVidia card w/ 1024 MB RAM (Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics) DirectX®: Direct X 9.0c Sound: Direct X 9.0c sound device Mac System Requirements Minimum: OS: Snow Leopard (10.6.X) Processor: 2.3 Ghz Intel Memory: 4 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: 512 MB NVidia or ATI graphics card Additional: Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics or Mac Minis or early-generation MacBooks Recommended: OS: Snow Leopard (10.6.X) Processor: Core 2 Duo 2GHz Memory: 4 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: 1024 MB NVidia or ATI graphics card Additional: Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics or Mac Minis or early-generation MacBooks External links *Walking Dead, Official site. *John Stewart, Walking Dead developers release ‘Playing Dead ep 02′, Gaming Examiner, (March 6, 2012). *The Walking Dead on Steam References Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Media and Merchandise Category:The Walking Dead